There's Nothing Like You And I
by June.Louise
Summary: But somehow things would be fine, they just had to make it through these coming months. Because this was something Summer needed to do, she needed to go to Brown.


**_There's Nothing Like You And I _**

Somehow she knew that she would end up here. It was just bound to happen; just like a little child ended up in its parents' bed during the night. Looking for security and searching a comforting embrace to hide in; something familiar. Summer wiped a single tear that had managed to escape her glassy eyes, determined not to cry this soon. The lump in her throat burned though and she knew that a crying session wasn't far away.

Making her way up the steps like so many times before, she held her breath; forcing everything down again. Not yet.

"Summer!" Kirsten was the one to answer the door, dressed in a robe that probably hid her sleeping clothes. The small brunette knew that Kirsten wasn't surprised and as she was given a reassuring smile she knew that it was okay; even if the clock showed eleven at night.

"Hi, Kirsten. Sorry to come here this late but-"

"Oh don't worry, sweetie. Seth's in his room." She smiled and squeezed Summer's shoulder. Summer managed to nod a 'thanks' before she rushed up the stairs.

His room was just like it always was, always had been and probably always would be. Blue everywhere and slightly dark; he never had any bright lights on. The walls were filled with posters she didn't even know what was on, a map of the coast and some paintings he'd drawn. Most of Little Miss Vixen but he had one or two of her, Summer. He'd even written her name.

It all seemed to be such long time ago; their fights about his comic book and the one time she'd had another boyfriend. It was always weird to think about that. How she'd had a boyfriend and he'd had a girlfriend. How they weren't together and how strange it had felt to see him with someone else. Even if she'd been jealous when he was with Anna, that time for about a year and a half ago had been worse. Because she'd actually cared about him then, not just liked but really liked. And every time she'd seen him with Alex or heard him talk about Alex, something inside of her had hurt so much. So much that she had to get even more serious with Zach.

They were never very into each other. Of course she'd liked him; he was a nice guy, but he was far too perfect. She didn't want perfect. Just perfect in one way; in the Cohen way. Because he was perfect in his own, strange way. He'd make her laugh and he loved her.

And right now he was in his bed, looking the most adorable he could. Summer didn't wait another second before she jumped onto him, digging her head into his neck. He didn't react the way she'd expected, he didn't laugh. Seth just wrapped his arms around her waist; he didn't utter a single word. For a long time they just stayed like that, holding each other with Summer on top.

"I'm sorry to come this late. I know we decided not to see each other 'til the morning but I couldn't sleep and I kept thinking of you. It all made me so sad. This came too fast, I kept trying not to think about it. But now it's here and I don't want it to." Summer rambled into Seth's neck as her voice got louder and louder, as if she was trying to get it out best she could before she'd break down.

Seth couldn't really understand, either, that the time had passed so quickly. It had been a long summer; he had to agree with that. Because, well, everyone was sad and no one would do the normal things. You could easily say that the death of Marissa Cooper had changed everyone, maybe even himself.

"I'm glad that you came," Seth started and pulled some of her hair away from his and her face. "It's your last night here."

Summer trembled in his arms. "Don't remind me," she whispered, holding back the tears. "So, can I sleep here?"

"Of course you can, Sum. Let me get you something to sleep in." He rolled her away from his chest and rose from the bed to get her some of his clothes. Summer lay down on her boyfriend's pillow and closed her eyes. She did not want to go, for real.

"Hey," Seth gently said and sat down on the bed right next to her. He saw tears slowly make their way down her cheeks, through her closed eyes. "We're gonna be fine." She shook her head and kept her eyes closed; pressing them shut so hard that it hurt. Lying down close to Summer, Seth pulled her shaking body into his chest holding her while she started to cry uncontrollably.

He hated it when she cried and unfortunately he'd experienced it far too much lately. This summer he'd witnessed her crying a lot; more than all times he'd seen her cry in their past together. Somehow people never saw Summer as a crier; that was always Marissa. But as Marissa disappeared Summer didn't have to be strong anymore. Still, she had a hard time crying in front of people; at least everyone except Seth. She cried a lot in his arms, holding onto him like she was afraid that he'd go away, too.

But he hated it when she cried, because he hated to see her hurt. He hated that she was so sad that she felt that she had to cry. And most times he felt so helpless; he couldn't make it okay. He couldn't bring Marissa back and he couldn't bring her mother back. Because that was also a person Summer had cried about this last couple of months. The death of her best friend brought back memories, memories she just wanted to forget.

"I'm gonna be so lonely. I won't get to see you every day," she uttered between sniffles. Her crying had subsided but she kept holding Seth tightly, wanting him to keep having his arms around her. "I'm gonna have to cry into a pillow,"

"Summer," Seth softly said not knowing what else to. He knew that it all was true; they wouldn't see each other for a long time. But somehow things would be fine; they just had to make it through these coming months. Because this was something Summer needed to do; she needed to go to Brown. And once she'd get there, she'd see that it wasn't that bad. She'd find new friends, but no new boyfriends. Because they would stick together.

She sniffled some more and sat up, forcefully getting out of bed and undressing. She flung her shirt off, throwing it on the floor carelessly. She didn't care that she was changing right in front of him, she just kept undressing until she was fully naked, standing in front of him. A tear rolled down her already wet cheek though she quickly wiped it away.

But, as neither of them felt the need to have sex tonight she slipped the clothes he'd placed on the bed on. The dark blue T-shirt was just like his shirts always were; cosy, soft and filled with a smell of Seth. And the boxers had all imaginable colours in small squares. It was the most ugly pair of boxers Summer had ever seen but it didn't matter, because they were so Cohen. And she wouldn't have any Cohen for a long time. So, right now it didn't matter the slightest.

"You look cute in that," Seth said, trying to lighten her mood best he could. She looked so sad. He was, too; he was sad as well. But this was their last night together and he would not let them spend it crying in each others arms. They could cry later. He wouldn't have sex with her either; they'd had sex the last couple of days to last for a few weeks. Right now, all Seth wanted was to hold her in his arms. To feel Summer, be surrounded by her scent and have her hair in his face. Tonight he just needed to be near her.

She smiled to his words and fell back into the bed, crawling under the covers. She lay down close to him with her face just inches away from his. "You're the best boyfriend ever." Staring into his soft brown eyes she felt even sadder; how was she going to be all by herself?

His lips brushed against hers in a light peck, sending shivers down her spine. He was always so gentle with her, always taking care of her. By everything he did she could actually feel how deeply he cared for her and that made her overwhelmed by her own feelings.

"Love you, Cohen." Summer quietly said as she settled back down against Seth, snuggling close to his warm body and linking one leg with his. She closed her eyes and felt as he carefully reached for the button on the lamp to turn it off. The room went dark, darker.

Seth brought his mouth close to her ear, which was covered by her thick hair, and whispered. "I love you, Summer."

xxxxxxxxx

When Summer opened her eyes the room was still dark, though through the Venetian blinds she could see some light sipping in, creating long stripes on the blue carpet; some of them reaching the end of the bed. Which by the way was empty, except from Summer.

It was just then it hit her; it was morning. Her last morning in Newport, her last morning with Seth.

She jumped out of bed and dashed down the stairs. As she reached her destination, the kitchen, she smiled. He was sitting by the table in his pyjamas, eating cereal. A cop of coffee stood right in front of him and today's paper lay in his lap.

"Good morning," Summer said and walked up to him, moving the paper from his lap and placing herself in it. Her arms went around his neck while her legs slowly made their way upwards to join the rest of her body in his lap.

Seth smirked, "This is always a beginning of a good morning."

To that Summer only rolled her eyes and turned around to eat some of his breakfast, not caring about the surprised look on his face. "Summer, you're eating my cereal," he finally said.

She grinned. "I know."

"Go make your own," he tried pushing her off of his lap though she stubbornly put her arms around his chest.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled as he kept trying to get rid of her.

"Get an own chair and your own breakfast. You have to get used to it," he quickly said without realising what actually had slipped out his mouth. Summer immediately froze and got up from his lap. "Summer,"

She didn't say anything, but as fast a she could made an exit.

Seth cursed to himself. "Summer!" He left his breakfast that for just seconds ago had been so important and rushed up the stairs to find his girl.

Summer angrily gathered her clothes into her arms. Her hair was crazily messy and he could hear her sniffle. _Is she crying again? God, I made her cry. _He gently walked up to her, placing a hand on her lower back. "Sum?" She pulled away from his touch, keeping her back turned against him. "Please, don't be mad at me."

"Why do we always have to fight?" Summer sadly asked, in a barely audible voice.

Seth smiled, knowing that she wasn't really mad. "That's just what we do, Summer. We fight but we also make up," he said, trying to make her feel better.

"I'll even miss our fighting,"

"Me, too." Seth turned her around and gathered her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed deeply. "I wasn't serious about the breakfast thing, you know. I don't mind you eating my food."

"Cohen!" Summer slapped him in the chest and pulled away.

"What?!" Seth laughed.

"You always have to ruin the moment. You have, like the worst timing,"

"I know. That's just the Cohen-y Cohen-ism. I can't help it."

Summer rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed next to her pile of clothes. Seth sat down next to her, taking her small hand in his own. "Let's just enjoy these coming hours. Try not to fight...or cry," he added with a smile.

"Deal." Summer said and leaned over to give him a quick kiss on his lips. "Let's try doing the breakfast thing again, shall we?"

xxxxxxxxx

Seth sat on the couch in the family room, tapping his foot impatiently. He couldn't stop thinking of how this could have been his time to go, too. If everything had gone as he'd planned they would now go together to Brown. They would ride together to the airport, sit next to each other in the plane and walk hand in hand into campus. Now Summer was going though, without him. But only because he wanted her to. He really did want this for her; it was good for her. She needed to get out of this place; this place only made her sad. It reminded her of too much. She needed a break from it all. Summer needed a new start, a fresh start in college.

"Seth?" his father sat down next to him. "Seth, how are you doing?"

"Summer will be over soon. To say goodbye," he sadly said. _To say goodbye._ He didn't want to say goodbye, not yet. Not ever.

But he had to stay strong, for Summer. Because he knew how close she was to staying. He knew that if he so much as mentioned that she could stay, she would. So he _had_ to let her go. He had to do it for her.

"They're here, Seth!" Kirsten yelled from the foyer. _They_ referred to Summer and her father, who would take her to the airport. Seth wouldn't go with; he and Summer had decided to say goodbye at his house.

The whole morning Seth had been with her, helping her pack the last things and just savouring the last hours they had together. He'd tried not to think about it but as Summer had asked him what photos she should bring there was just no idea in ignoring the fact that just hours later Summer would fly across the country. They wouldn't see each other for weeks.

"Let's go," Sandy said and rose from the couch. Seth fallowed behind, dragging his feet after him.

Kirsten had already opened the door and outside stood Neil Roberts and Summer, both with sad looks on their faces. Everything was already packed in the car and Neil held the keys as if he was expecting them to go any minute.

Seth locked eyes with his girlfriend who was dressed in jeans and a white blouse. Her hair lay on one side of her neck and she looked like Summer always did; perfect. "Summer," he walked over to her and immediately felt her arms throw themselves around his neck. She hid her face under his neck so that the others around them wouldn't see her face.

After a few moments she pulled away with an excuse that she had to say goodbye to the others. Both of his parents hugged her, his mother a little longer. She smiled at them and said something he didn't hear, pointing to his directions. She probably said something about how they should take care of him and help him not die in sorrows. Because in this moment Seth felt like that was what he'd do if she left.

Before Seth could react Summer had again stepped into his embrace, this time hugging his waist having her face pressed against his chest. "I love you," she whispered so quietly that only Seth could hear her. He hugged her closer, pushing her head tighter into his chest and resting his on top of hers, whispering those three words to her.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry but we have to go now." Neil spoke after they had hugged each other for several minutes. And he was right; they had to leave.

Seth sighed. "Sum? It's time." He tried to pull away though she held his waist tightly, not wanting to let go. He let go of her but she kept having her arms just as tightly wrapped around him. "Summer, you'll miss your plane."

Seth sadly looked at his parents and then at Neil; they all looked concerned. Just then he noticed that Summer was crying, she trembled slightly in his arms and held onto him so hard that her fists probably whitened. "God, Summer." He swallowed the lump in his throat and placed one arm around her while a hand reached for her head, stroking the hair near her face. "It's gonna be okay, really." Seth tried rocking her and felt a wet spot from her crying on his shirt.

"Look at me, Sum. Please just look at me," Seth pleaded as he couldn't stand her crying anymore. And she had to go.

"We'll walk inside. But we have to go in ten minutes," Neil told Seth and fallowed his parents inside the house.

"Summer," he kissed her hair while still rocking her.

"Please," Summer cried, pulling away just the slightest.

"Please what, Sum?"

She sniffled some more before saying, "I don't want to leave."

Seth placed his hand on each cheek and looked straight into her teary eyes. "You have to, sweetie. And as soon as you get there you'll see how great it is. You'll find new friends and you get to live in one of those dorm rooms. It'll be just like you've expected college to be."

"Except that you won't be there."

"I'll come visit as soon as I can. Promise."

Summer made a whining sound and put her head back against his sweater. "You can't meet any girls,"

"I won't."

"Good."

Their parents walked outside again and Seth knew that Summer would have to come with her father now. He pulled her away from his chest and looked into those brown, wet eyes. Wiping a few tears away from her cheeks he bent down to kiss them. He could feel how Summer leaned into his touch, her wet lashes tickling his skin.

She stood up on her toes and placed her soft lips over his, kissing him carefully. With every feeling she had for him she kissed him just a little more tender. And Seth did the same, tried to show her just what he felt for her with that kiss.

"I love you,"

"I love you, too."

Summer flung her arms around him and kissed his neck, breathing in some of his scent, and then let go. She walked away, backwards, to where her father stood waiting. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and led her inside of the car. She didn't refuse, or fight. She sat down there like a good girl.

Through the window she mouthed an 'I love you'. She smoothed her hair and put the seatbelt on; her eyes focused on Seth the entire time though.

And then the car drove off.

xxxxxxxxx

_Just a little something I thought about one night when I couldn't sleep. Please review!_


End file.
